The Trouble With Differences
by AwesomeCrazyImp
Summary: When a new squad of clones boards the Resolute Anakin Ahsoka and the original clones are not too happy with their new temporary roommates  Ends on a dramatic cliffhanger
1. Chapter 1

**The Trouble With Differences **

_Asoska POV_

Ahsoka Tano sat in her room on the _Resolute _looking over a holo-pad. Uhh I am sooo bored. I wonder what Rex and the boys are doing? Ahsoka thought to herself and with that she got up and went to look for Rex.

_**Mess Hall**_

When she found Rex he was in the mess with Fives, Echo, Tag, and Slicer. "Hey guys what's new?" "Um not much commander." replied Tag. "Oh, well that's cool. Can I hang with you guys? I'm incredibly bored." Ahsoka replied with a drastically over done sigh to finish as she sat down.

The friends continued like that for a while talking about the latest missions, bolo-ball, and just joking around.

Some while later Ahsoka got an incoming message on her comlink, "This is Ahsoka" "Ahsoka, I need you on the bridge right away." her master's voice said threw the comm. "Okay master. Sorry guys I gotta go." she said as she got up and left.

_**Bridge**_

_Anakin POV_

"No, the preparations need to be made…." Anakin was saying when he heard the swish of the bridge doors opening and closing, indicating that his padawan had arrived. "Ahsoka we have important news." Anakin said as the Padawan walked into the Bridge." Anakin could actually see her lighten up a bit. "Ooo do we have a mission" she says while bouncing up and down. "Well, you _could_ call it that" Anakin replied sounding annoyed. Ahsoka looked confused so he decided to put more detail into his statement. "Well General Kai and his padawan Amee Libis have to stay on the Resolute with us for a while because their ship the Ricochet was blown up by Separatist forces while temporarily landed during a mission." Anakin explained to his young padawan. "But why do they have to come on the Resolute, why not any other ship" Ahsoka questioned. "That's the other thing we're sort of working together on a very important mission. Oh and I forgot to mention that General Kai is also bringing uhh half of his battalion, the 757th" Anakin said the last part in a mumbled undertone. "Ahh now I get it. I guess I'll tell Rex to get things ready for their arrival" Anakin watched as his padawan left, wondering how a team like his could get along with a team like Kai's.

**A/N**

**Well? good? Bad? Please tell me this is my first fanfic so tell me if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (though that would be so cool) and General Kai's name I "borrowed" but his personality is completely made up so yah enjoy.**

_This writing = thoughts of characters._

_**Ahsoka POV**_

_Well here I am in the loading bay waiting for the 757__th__ battalion and General Kai. My master stands beside me with a thoughtful look on his face. It worries me. _

"what's wrong master?" I ask and he turns to me.

"Nothing Snips." He replies with an attempt of a smile that turned out to be more like a grimace.

"I can tell somethings wrong master" I attempt to make him tell me, "You're not your usual over-confident self are you worried about the mission"

But Anakin doesn't reply he just keeps starring into space.

_**Anakin POV**_

_Ahsoka keeps nagging me about 'whats wrong'. I keep telling her its nothing but she doesn't seem to believe me. _

_You see the problem actually is not the mission its General Kai. He is known throughout the Jedi and the Republic as the meanest, strictest, most stuck up Jedi in the order and his clones aren't much better. I heard that hes even got himself a padawan now, I think a bit older than Ahsoka. She will probably be just as bad as her master._

The ship carrying our "guests" is just docking with the _Resolute_.

"Well" I say "Its now or never" as I walk towards them with Ahsoka and Rex at my side.

_All I could think was, "This should be interesting." _

_A/N _**I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die that next chapter will be longer and more dramatic and just altogether better and it wont take to long this time. Sooo yah more reviews give me ideas on what should happen next**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars like, duh!**

_Shoutouts: Thanks all who reviewed like;_

_Jedi-Padawan14: 1__st__ review thanks sooo much_

_Captainrexbest35: Sooooo supportive _

_Sparklysparkle: Thanks_

_ : telling me to continue=good_

_Hige4evs: sorry to disappoint _

_ACEamazombie: Thanks for telling me its good_

_AhsokaGeek: Very creative, I like it. Thanks_

_Ahsokatano123456: thanks for the advice I tried_

**Ahsoka POV**

I see the party just coming down the cargo ship's ramp and walk towards us and we go to great them.

"General Kai" my master greets with attempted politeness.

"Skywalker" Kai returns with a grunt as he looks distastefully around the hangar, noticing most of the clones casually walking about and talking without their helmets (including Rex). Then he gestures to the teenage girl beside him, "This is my apprentice, Amee Libis." She bows as he says this.

My master nods to me and introduces me, "This is Ahsoka Tano." I bow out of respect.

"Come Skywalker we must discuss the mission, my apprentice will accompany us and I suppose yours will have to come as well. My master's eyes narrow but lead the way to the bridge.

I made a move to follow them when I was stopped by General Kai's Padawan, Amee Libis.

" You're a little young to be a Padawan aren't you?" she asked as if she the most important being in the galaxy. Amee Libis was of the blue-skinned Chiss species, she had shoulder length black hair, and was of average build. _All in all _, Ahsoka thought, _nothing special._

"Well aren't you a bit stuck up to be a jedi? What I lack in age I make up for in skill." I replied back with just as much venom. With that I pushed past her to catch up with my master, leaving her fuming.

**Bridge**

I walked into the bridge and Master Skywalker has already started briefing General Kai on the mission. I walked up to stand next to Rex. Several moments later I heard the doors open indicating the entry of Amee.

I had only just started listening when I heard General Kai say in his annoying voice, "My men will need somewhere to stay until its time for the mission."

_Uh oh…. This can't be good_

"Well", my master started, " I can have Rex find some extra bunks and space for your men." Obviously thinking the same thing as I was, the boys are not going to like that.

"Yes" General Kai said, "Please make sure your man is prompt about it."

"Okay" Anakin said threw gritted teeth, "Ahsoka, go with Rex to show Kai's men to the barracks."

"Yes master" I say with a bow and follow Rex out.

**Somewhere on the decks**

**Ahsoka POV**

"Sooo, Rex, what do you think of the new general?" I ask with a questioning side-glance.

"I mean no disrespect to the Jedi, commander, but I think this guy is bad news, he isn't like any Jedi I've ever met." Rex replied uneasily, probably worrying that the General in question could hear them.

I thought about it for a while then I replied, "I agree with you. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Anyway we should get to those men before they start picking fights with the 501st." Rex stated moving on to a different subject.

We heard some commotion coming from the hangar and both think the same thing,…. _Too late_.

We rush into the hangar and see Fives and Tex engaged in a heated argument with a few of Kai's men. I see Fives about to swing at the other clone when me and Rex intervene.

"Fives, Tex what is the meaning of this!" Rex yells in his im pissed off voice. And Tag and Fives snap to attention

"Nothing captain" Tag begins, "Just a little friendly disagreement" Fives says glaring at the other clones.

As Rex tells them to be 'at ease' I walk up to them and say with a half smile, " I would say I didn't expect this from you two, but I do." The men chuckle and I explain what needs to happen, and the men of the 501st didn't look very happy about having to share their barracks with the 757th guys.

As I was walking back to the bridge my master said I was no longer needed on the bridge so I went to the mess hall with some of the guys.

"Man those new clones are really aggravating!" Fives nearly yells after we got our food and sat down. There were a few mumbled agreements from around the table. I could tell he's been holding it in since the incident in the hangar.

"Ok, look I know you don't like them, and neither do I, but we only have to put up with them for a few weeks until the mission." I said trying to ease the tension around the table.

The conversation moved on to other subjects like bolo-ball, updated weaponry, and the big training session coming up that has to include the 757th battalion to get familiar with different fighting styles. We were still talking like this when the mess hall doors opened and in walked none other than Amee and a few clones from the 757th. They sat down at the table across from us and started to talk and laugh all the while giving us glares.

_This is going to be a long few weeks. _

**A/N- VERY IMPORTANT PLS READ sorry for not updating fast again but yah help me out here what should happen next tell me if ya like it and all that sort of junk…hehe (nervous)**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok I am so sorry to everyone who was actually following my stories. But I've been really busy and been having a pretty hard time. I think I'm gonna try and start over with everything on . New stories, re-done profile. I will probably not continue my current stories unless told otherwise. I know that this kind of seem random but one of my best friends made me realize how like neglected my account is (Fanfiction Puberty), actually doing things in the community. Ehehehe. But yeah. **


End file.
